The Evangelist
by MaffyUndead
Summary: Kidnapped, forced to live on a god-forsaken island, and suddenly a cartoon. What would YOU do? 2DxNoodle later on!
1. Chapter 1

**I realized the old 1st chapter was utter crap- too long, waaayyy too descriptive. So, here's the re-do- enjoy!**

The old alarm clock placed directly above my head sounded off, seeping into my dreams.

"No… no! No! Oh God, my legs… you _bastards!_" I sleepily yelled—it all sounded a lot louder in my dreams. Finally I realized my alarm clock was trying to wake me up, and I groggily sat up.

"Oh. It's the morning again… joy." I ambled over to my mirror to take my over-dyed red-and-blonde highlighted hair out of the braid I kept it in at night. I quickly threw on my outfit for the day- a plaid skirt and a black Gorillaz band tee- and then began applying liberal amounts of eyeliner. What could I say- I was 13, and you know how 13 year olds are- they try too hard.

I snatched the shiny chi-pod from the dresser in the corner of my room and slumped down the stairs for breakfast, not even bothering with making my bed.

Right as I arrived in the quaint kitchen, my father and two younger siblings got in the car to start off their own days, either at work, school, or daycare.

_Good riddance, _I thought. I preferred to spend time with my mum, but sadly she was in an expensive drug rehab, and you can't get much out of petty letters exchanged each week.

Right as I turned on the crappy black oven, I shuttered.

"The hell…?" I muttered aloud, not really caring since everyone else had already left. I felt as though I was being watched. I parted the apple-decorated curtains and peered out the window, but didn't really accomplish anything since it was only 6:45 in the morning and you couldn't see a thing out.

I shrugged off the incident and continued cooking breakfast- one lonely egg. I was on a diet as usual, and thus wasn't eating much at all.

After breakfast, I ran back upstairs and brushed my teeth, then hurried back down to throw on some old black chucks. I was actually going to be early to school (or so I thought), so I switched on the TV to waste some time until it was late enough to leave.

I ended up killing a little _too _much time, though, and once the episode of Ren and Stimpy I was watching finished, I checked the clock- it was already 7:30. School started at eight, and I didn't have my jacket on yet.

I threw on a random black jacket and placed my bulky headphones over my ears—since those stupid little earbuds didn't fit into my tiny ears. Once every light in the house was turned off, I slung my retro book bag over my shoulders and headed out the door.

It was pretty cold out, since it had only just turned spring, but I didn't mind. I started down the suburban street, with 'Murdoc is God' blaring from my headphones. I was an avid Gorillaz fan, proudly owning three of their shirts and an album, but I didn't over-do it. I mean, other kids thought I did, but they should've met one of the crazy _fan girls. _I had a crush on the lead singer, and to my dismay, the bassist as well, but I kept that to myself. It would be embarrassing if anyone knew.

All of the sudden, a garbage truck rolled around the corner, and I realized it was Thursday- garbage day. I simply assumed my father took out the trash and continued the mile-long journey to school. A couple more feet, though, and a pang of fear shocked my stomach.

_Someone was watching me._ I turned my head casually to see who it was, and immediately let out an audible gasp. A man in a black overcoat was standing on the sidewalk parallel to the one I was traveling on. He had messy black hair and tanned skin- in fact, it almost looked green.

_He looks _a lot _like Murdoc Niccals, _I thought to myself. _In fact… he's an exact look-a-like._

I quickened my pace without drawing too much attention to myself and was infinitely relieved when I rounded the corner and spotted the crossing guard.

But I couldn't stop thinking about that man.


	2. Chapter 2

**MIDGET CHAPTER FTW**

Once I stepped inside my same-old middle school, I switched off my chi-pod. Immediately I ran into the girls' bathroom for refuge. While in there, I shoved my headphones into my book bag and adjusted my skirt, then ventured back out to my locker.

School wasn't much fun for me. I mean, I had all my friends (I had a lot, mind you), and I always got straight A's on my grade cards, but my teachers were arseholes and classes were way too early for my liking. Really the only class I enjoyed was orchestra.

My violin playing was mediocre, but I played loud and in tune, so people thought I was good and practiced a lot. I never practiced actually, but there were faithful Asians in the orchestra who did and who covered up the crappy players' screeching with their beautiful sounds.

I looked forward to orchestra because you didn't have written work, and because it gave me bragging rights—my guitar playing was pretty awful, so I couldn't show-off with it, but an untrained ear would think my violin was golden.

Once school was finally over, I skipped into the girls' bathroom once again to change into my track clothes. I despised track, with all its hard work and sweat, but I was in it for more bragging rights and to get in shape.

The heavy-set coach reminded me of Russel, the drummer for Gorillaz. "Okay, we're gonna run 'round the school five times, then you guys come back here for warm ups!" he yelled.

I started off at a running speed with all the other kids and a few friends who were in track with me, but after about 5 minutes I was about ready to pass out. Finally the Russel-look-alike coach called a water break, and I dragged myself across the field and far away from the other runners to lie down on the brittle spring grass.

Suddenly I heard footsteps crunching on the cold ground, and I sat up as my heart began pumping quickly in my chest. No one was there, though, but the Murdoc-look-alike from that morning popped up in my mind.

_If someone spotted him here, they would've stopped him and asked him what in the world he was doing around a bunch of middle-schoolers, _I reasoned with myself.

I stood back up and stretched to relieve some of the soreness in my legs. The big coach barked out "TWO MORE MINUTES!" meaning only two minutes remained in the break. I slipped around the left corner of the school—just for a short walk—and turned around a few times to see if the coach noticed. He hadn't, so I continued on my way.

I bent over a few times to rip up some grass to fiddle with as I trudged along, humming a Gorillaz tune I'd had stuck in my head all day. I rounded the right corner of the school at my sloth-pace.

Suddenly, black gloved hands covered my eyes, and everything got dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Floating gently and peacefully through nowhere, I felt quite content—but confused. I felt as though there was something I needed to do. A voice continually screamed into my psychedelic state of mind, albeit in vain, since the screams didn't mean anything to me as I laid upon a broken down shack. Suddenly my thoughts were sucked back into reality and my bleary eyes opened, though I still wasn't aware of anything- save for how confused I felt.

My first reaction was to stare curiously into the strange face looking back at me. Then I realized who it was.

I gasped in shock and tried to sit up, but my body was still unconscious and I only succeeded in falling a little to my right.

"Whoa, there, don't kill yourself!" the man laughed. My failure seemed to amuse him. Unpremeditatedly I began feeling sick to my stomach, exactly the way I felt in my nightmares of being murdered or chased down. Where the hell was I? How did I get there? And more importantly, what could this guy possibly want with me?

"Who are you?" I asked, not even bothering to sound mature or calm.

"As if you don't know… I'm Murdoc Niccals, the mastermind behind Gorillaz! GORILLAZ!" he exclaimed a little too zealously.

So my guesses were right, after all. But how could a cartoon be talking to me?

"But…" I began, until the green-toned man shushed me. He reached out two lanky arms to help me up, and I hesitantly accepted. Once on my own feet, I tried to voice my many questions, but he beat me to them.

"I'll bet you're really confused, huh? Well, good! You're here because you're part of yet _another_ one of my brilliant plans. You'll be staying here for quite a while, but that's okay! It's not all that bad!" He seemed to have said every word in the same breath, like a hyper-active child. I looked around at my surroundings, to see what exactly he meant by 'here'.

Behind me was a broken-down hut labeled 'Big Rick Black's Record Shack', which must've been what I'd been laying on. Under my feet was a disgusting, foam-like pink substance, which temporarily dented from anything that was placed on it. Beyond the pink Styrofoam ground was an endless cerulean ocean, which lapped upon the wooden jetty across the make-shift island. In the center of it all was a humongous house supported by even more of the pink foam. I was on the one-and-only Plastic Beach.

Suddenly I had the urge to give Murdoc huge hug, but I had to resist. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself or anything. Then I realized that I was only a kid, and it was illegal to take me anywhere without my parent's consent. What the hell was this guy thinking, kidnapping a minor?

"My parents!" I exclaimed without meaning to.

Murdoc began laughing again, and I could do nothing but stare.

"You don't need to worry about a thing, 'cos we're in your mind! We're in your HEAD! It's magical, really."

"That isn't possible," I whined. Boy, I really was starting to sound like a little kid.

"Well, this is beyond what your young mind can comprehend, but right now you're in the hospital in a coma or something. So, you can relax and do anything, 'cos it's all taken care of!" Murdoc sounded insane.

"Oh."

He gestured for me to follow him, and we began to approach the entrance to Plastic Beach.

"So, girly, what should I call you?"

I had to think fast. Tell him my real name (which he probably already knew) or give him a cooler-sounding one?

"Maffy…" I felt like an idiot saying that name aloud. "Or Felicity…" I felt dumb saying that, too. "Uh, Maffy's fine, I guess."

"Is that a nick name or something? I never heard anyone call you that."

"What do you mean? Were you stalking me or something?" I asked.

"Eh, it's not important. You can call me… Murdoc."

It would certainly be weird calling him that, but I guessed I could avoid having to address him.

Once we were at the front of the house-like structure, I could see the vivid colours of the sunset shining upon it, turning it a bright mixture of red and orange. If it was sunset already, then I must've been out cold for quite a while. Then again, it couldn't have been fast to get from Ohio to the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It had to have been the next day from when I was in track.

Murdoc reached his hand over to the latch on the door, and with a yank, a gust of musty air-conditioner breeze blew over us. I stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 4 Dedicated to Mr Hewlett

"THE LIFT! THE LIFT, BOSS!"

I jumped at the short, white-suit-wearing man's directions. I should've expected his yells when I walked inside of Plastic Beach, though, seeing how I'd played the game for hours on end on the Gorillaz' website. Murdoc didn't even bother to acknowledge the lift-man as he pushed open the doors and waited for me to join him.

I felt awkward standing in the creaky elevator, and a million questions were burning in my mind like a blow-torched candle. I just didn't have the guts to ask any of them. I kept eyeing the graffiti sprayed all along the walls and tried to decipher them to keep my mind off of my confusion.

Everything looked exactly like it did in the Plastic Beach game, right down to the text of the graffiti.

Then it hit me—I wasn't me!

I felt as though a knife stabbed me in the stomach. I ran my eyes over the skin of my arms, then I yanked at my skirt and surveyed the fabric. None of it was real—I was a cartoon! How could I have not seen it before? Everything around me was as though it had been drawn. You don't just miss something like that.

"Problem?" Murdoc had noticed my frantic looks.

"Oh, uh, well if I were dreaming I wouldn't have thought anything was weird, but I just realized that I'm a cartoon and if I were dreaming I never would've thought that it was strange, but I do, and-"

"You _are?_ Well I didn't notice. I've always been a cartoon myself, y'know, but strange things happened at Kong Studios and strange things happen here, guess," Murdoc explained nonchalantly.

"Err, wait, are we going _down? _So my room is beneath? Not like underneath the beach, right? 'Cos that doesn't really sound safe…" I began to feel sick again.

"Well, yeah! 2D's been underground for like a year or something now, and he's perfectly healthy! Or at least he was last time I checked on him. He could be dead right now, as a matter of fact…" Murdoc suddenly looked like his thoughts were sidetracked.

"Oh. Um, what about my, err, stuff? Like clothes and such?" I asked. I really felt like an idiot every time something popped out of my mouth.

"All taken care of! You know your kitchen window is unlocked, right? Well, not that you can do anything about it now, but it certainly made breaking into your house a lot easier."

"Wait a minute- won't anybody find it suspicious that I'm in a coma or whatever but my stuff's all gone?" I wondered out loud, completely forgetting the fact that my house had been broken in to.

The lift came to a jolting stop and hesitantly the rusty doors opened back up. Murdoc stepped out first and I followed, waiting for a reply to my question.

"I don't know… but… none of it's actually here right now. So you'll have to make-do with the clothes on your back—oh yeah, and your book bag. I've got that somewhere…" Murdoc looked sidetracked again, then snapped out of it and led me down the hall.

"Umm… is 2D actually here somewhere? I mean…" I looked downward to hide my embarrassment, but I wasn't sure why I even needed to. It was pretty well known that I was a hard-core 2D fan.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on if anybody's paid the whale lately," the bassist replied flatly.

_Paid the whale?_ I wondered. _Oh yeah—that whale that 2D hates so much. It's real?_

Murdoc abruptly stepped to the side, in front of a neglected white door. I doubted it had been opened since its construction.

"Here it is! Your amazing room! Be glad you're here and not drowning in the middle of the bloody ocean," Murdoc exclaimed in a grand voice. He flung the dirty door open, and then turned back to the lift—probably to get my book bag.

I stepped inside for a moment, and when I heard the lift going back up, I walked into the hallway again.

I was living my dream- actually talking to one of the Gorillaz. But not only that—I was also a cartoon. _And _I was on Plastic Beach. I could finally die a happy person, no matter how crappy the rest of my life got. I paced the short hallway a couple times, then suddenly stopped.

I could hear faint sounds coming from somewhere. I completely froze and listened intently, until I realized they were from one of the other rooms in the hall. I could _just _make out the sound of gunfire. A movie, perhaps? I uttered a gasp as I realized it could very well be my fictional hero, 2D. Instead of following the noise to its source, I skipped back into my room. There was just no way I'd barge in on someone, especially someone famous. Maybe I'd get to meet him later.

Scanning the inside of my room made me feel a bit scared. There were cobwebs everywhere—which implied spiders. I _really _didn't like spiders. Could they possibly be on Plastic Beach, though? I mean, in the middle of the damn ocean?

I got over my short-lived fear and ambled over to the mirror. The closer I got, the more butterflies hatched into my stomach and thrashed around. Once in front of the mirror, I must've stood there for around ten minutes, just staring at my animated self.

Quite frankly, I looked a hell of a lot better as a cartoon. I looked thinner, and older. It was great, only it would take a while to get used to.

Finally I cantered over to my bed and away from the mirror. It was a new mattress, as far as I could tell, and there were no sheets on it at all. There was also nothing underneath it.

It was just a damn mattress on the floor.

I sighed and paced over to peer into the dressers that lined the left wall. They were empty, of course, but something behind one of them caught my attention. I grunted and turned shades of red as I attempted to lift the heavy piece of furniture, but to no avail. Eventually I just pushed it far enough to the side to examine the mysterious thing hidden behind it.

It was wood nailed onto the wall, but I suspected something was underneath the wood. I dug my fingernails beneath the metal nails and began to pry them out. It hurt like hell, but eventually I managed to yank two of them out. The wood board fell to the ground, still half-nailed to the wall, and I could see then that there was a laundry chute in the wall. It was rather large, and I noted that it would be easy to slip down into and explore, but I'd have to do that later.

I shoved the board back up and pushed the dresser in front of it. Suddenly I remembered Murdoc getting my book bag, and wondered what was taking him so long. Right as I walked out of my room to investigate, the lift came down again, and Murdoc stepped out. He was holding a bottle in one hand and my bag in the other. I guessed the bottle was some sort of alcoholic beverage—probably rum—and figured that's what was taking him so long.

"Ah, hello. Here's your bloody book bag. Nearly killed myself getting the bloody thing…" he tossed it over to me. "Oh yeah, you haven't eaten in like two days, girly! You don't eat much anyways. You'll never grow, poor thing. I'll send that bloody robot down with something… probably spam. Get used to it, it's about all we've got…" Murdoc took a swig from the bottle and ambled back over to the elevator.

He'd managed to get tipsy in around twenty minutes—amazing. I wondered how many drinks he'd had.

When Murdoc said I hadn't eaten in two days, it made me realize how painfully hungry I was. And by 'robot' did he mean Cyborg? The 'Noodle Copy' was actually coming to my room!

I let out a gasp as I heard the creaking of the lift once more.


	5. Chapter 5

As the cyborg stood a few feet away, it was hard to believe she wasn't real. The closer she got, though, the more she looked like a life-sized Barbie doll. Her bright green eyes almost seemed to glow beneath her plastic strands of purple fringe.

I stood still as I watched her synthetic body come closer. Cyborg walked stiffly; she reminded me of a North Korean soldier marching. Once in front of me, she bent over and picked my book bag up off the floor and held it out for me to take.

"Oh… thanks," I accepted it nervously. In Cyborg's other hand was a square tin- the spam. She shot her arm out again and I took the can. She then tried to nod her head, resulting in an awkward movement. It looked painful, until I remembered she wasn't real and therefore couldn't feel anything.

Cyborg Noodle then turned around in one jerky move and returned to the lift.

"How weird…" I said quietly to myself, and stepped back into the plain room. I shut the door behind me. Inside, I tossed the can aside and began pulling everything out of the book bag- my chi-pod and headphones, a couple paperback books, school work, and my track clothes.

"Wait, wasn't I wearing my track clothes before?" I pondered. I brushed off the thought, reminding myself that everything was all in my head, and anything was possible.

_Hmmm…_ I sighed. _What do I do now?_

I crawled over to my 'bed' and thought about going upstairs to ask for some sheets, until I remembered Murdoc was drunk. I would've been too shy to ask, anyway. Instead, I decided to return to the mysterious laundry chute to investigate.

Once the heavy dresser was pushed aside, the board fell back to the carpet, only supported by two nails lazily hammered to the bottom of it. I heard faint sounds coming from the bottom of the chute, and a glow was shining through. I figured it was a TV, and ignored it. I began crawling in, one leg at a time, just to be safe. As I sat inside of the chute, feeling confident, I started inching forward on my arse. I hadn't bargained on it being slippery, though, and quickly my body began sliding down to the end of the chute like the slides at the playgrounds.

I caught myself at the very end of the metal structure, though just barely, and my legs dangled freely over the edge. I let out relieved sigh, only to suck it back in when I saw what room the laundry chute had led me into.

"H…hello?" a feeble voice called, and I knew exactly whose it was.

"Oh my gosh, hi, sorry to just barge in… I didn't know where this thing led, and…"

The cockney accented voice chuckled. "Can you come down from there? Or are you stuck?"

I turned over onto my stomach and jumped off, holding on to the edge with my hands. I silently thanked God that I wore shorts under my skirt. With a gulp, I forgot my fear of heights, and landed safely on my feet. I turned back around to face the blue-haired role model.

He'd sat up on his tiny bed and let the movie on the TV keep playing. "'Ello. I'm 2D. Who are you, and how did you even get here?"

I quickly examined the man- he was exactly like in the pictures. Giant black-filled eyes, messy blue hair, and even as he sat I could clearly see he was tall.

I held back a massive smile and managed to utter, "Maffy, I was kidnapped, and I don't really know why I'm here, but I'm a fan… it's, um, nice to meet you."

"It's great to talk to someone real! Seriously, I think my prayers have been answered. I haven't seen anyone except that robot in a very long time," 2D exclaimed happily. I was thoroughly stumped; in the Plastic Beach game he sounded grumpy and depressed as hell. Not that I was complaining, though. He seemed friendly.

"That's awful! Can't you just leave, though? Aren't you allowed anywhere?"

"The door's locked from the outside. That old tosser Murdoc probably forgot about me or somefink," I felt like giving the man a huge hug; he probably hadn't gotten one in a long, long time.

"Mine is open, why don't I just open yours?" I offered.

"Okay, great!" He stood up. "You'll need to go back through that chute. I always wondered what it was, you know."

I looked back up at the chute, placed way above my short self. "How do I get back in there?"

"I'll give you a lift," the blue-haired man offered. I felt my shy face getting hot.

"Okay… then I'll just go around and unlock the door." Two hands wrapped around my waist and my feet lifted off the ground. I stifled a laugh; being picked up by 2D reminded me of the happy days I spent with my older brother before he went to college. I reached my hands up to the edge of the chute and began pulling myself up, but I'm not exactly the strongest. 2D gave me another push, and I successfully made it into the wall. "Thanks," I quickly stated, and continued my way up the slippery chute.

Once back in my plain room, I stood up and ambled into the hallway. The door to the left of mine was 2D's; I opened it and he was standing right behind it, waiting intently for his much-deserved freedom.

"Oh, fanks _so _much!" he exclaimed in his funny English accent.

"No problem," I replied honestly. "What will you do now?"

"Well, this is pretty much the most freedom I'll get. Cyborg's set to shoot anyone who leaves the island- except for _Murdoc _that is."

_He must really hate Murdoc, _I thought. _I would too, though, if he'd done to me what he'd done to 2D._

Suddenly the tall man interrupted my thoughts, remarking, "You kinda remind me of little Noodle, you know? How old are you, anyway?"

I was actually only 13, but it would be too embarrassing to tell him that. "Uh, fourteen." My birthday was only a little while away, anyways.

"Weird, you look so much older," 2D replied. That made me feel happy; a lot of people said I looked older, but then some said I looked like a little kid. Hearing that I looked older from my hero really made my crazy day.

"Oh, bugger. First time out in God _knows_ how long, and I'm just going back in…" 2D turned around and walked back into his prison of a room.

"Why?" I asked him, completely stumped.

"Why not? Nothing else to do; nowhere else to go. Wanna watch a movie?"

He sat back down on his same-old bed and paused the movie that was already playing.

I stood dumb-founded for a moment, then gladly followed into the room. "Sure! I'll watch anything."

I was seriously going to watch a movie with a celebrity. I felt like I was in a bad fanfic.

2D tossed a throw-pillow to me and I sat on it comfortably. A movie was switched on, though I wasn't really paying attention to it. I was too busy wondering why I was on Plastic Beach in the first place- what was Murdoc's 'plan'?

Eventually I tried paying attention to the movie, though it was hard. 2D knew every damn word to it and spoiled every exciting part, but I couldn't have cared less. I always did that, too, when I watched a favourite movie with someone else.

After half an hour, my eyes got heavy, and despite my greatest efforts, I drifted into asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I snapped awake feeling dehydrated, dirty, and ravenous. And I really had to use the loo.

"No! No! You... you sod. HE S RIGHT BEHIND YA!" screamed 2D. He was really into the movie; he hadn t even noticed I was asleep. My elbow had been supporting my limp body on the side of the old bed, and thus had become tingly and sore. I couldn t feel my legs, either, as I d been sitting criss-crossed. A very awkward position, as you can imagine.

I stood up to stretch and crack every joint in my body until I felt normal again.

"Ey. I d begun to think you were dead or somefink; you weren t moving or anything," acknowledged 2D.

"Mmm... I just have a high tolerance for zombie films, I guess." Before I leaned backwards to loudly crack my back, I recognized the film. It was that old movie, 'Evil Dead'. I d already seen it a bunch of times.

"Uh, I ll be right back," I hobbled out of the dark room and into my own. Two other doors were inside; I checked the first one- it was an empty closet. The other was the bathroom. Everything was coated in dust, but I just pulled my black tee shirt over my mouth and began splashing water around the inside of the white porcelain sink. Once it was clean enough to my liking, I leaned over and drank straight from it. I really didn t care; I hadn t had anything to drink in close to two days. It was a miracle I hadn t passed out.

Behind the sink was a large mirror, which I stared into. It was so strange- I looked like I was straight from Jamie Hewlett s drawing tablet.

To the sides of the sink were white cabinets- both were empty, though, save for sprinklings of saw dust from when they were constructed. The entire damn bathroom was crowded, with a porcelain bathtub directly behind me, and a porcelain toilet to my left. Whoever built the room was an idiot.

I scooted to the toilet and stared at it. I really didn t want to use it, for some reason. Usually I checked behind the shower curtains before using the loo, but this time I didn t even need to- the shower had nothing on it. Thankfully an ancient roll of cheap toilet paper hung on the wall, and I rolled out a foot of it and threw it away first- just to be safe. I was so peculiar.

Once I walked out of the bathroom, I wanted to walk back in and take a much-needed shower, but there were no towels, lotion, or makeup. Also, I was wearing my only pair of underwear, unfortunately.

_Dammit,_ I sighed, and picked up the can of spam. I tossed it from hand to hand before finally opening it. I didn t have a fork or a napkin or plate. It smelled awful, but as hungry as I was I could ve eaten a cat without complaining. Err... figuratively, of course.

The cheap meat wasn t as bad as it looked, though I was sure it was incredibly unhealthy. The only label on the can was the one reading Spam with a picture of a chunk of pink stuff, so I couldn t be sure. Suddenly I remembered I didn t even have a toothbrush, and I sighed again. Murdoc better have my stuff delivered soon.

As soon as I stepped back into 2D s room, he remarked, "That s a Gorillaz shirt, huh? I remember those ones. The one you ve got on is a men s one, you know."

"Err, yeah," I replied. "I wear a lot of clothes a couple sizes too big. It s how I like them, I guess."

I sat back down on the throw-pillow. "Does Cyborg come around every day? I need a bunch of stuff."

"Oh, yeah. She won t always give you the right things, though. She isn t really the smartest piece of technology out there, you know?" replied 2D.

"I just need sheets... and towels, soap, lotion, eyeliner, shampoo, conditioner... uh, the basics," I explained. "Does she fetch that kind of stuff?"

"Yep, that s all she s good for. If that s what you need, you re in luck."

"Oh thank God..." I breathed."

"I once had a conversation with her, you know. I think it got er all confused. All she s meant to do is get orders. It s really awful, being all alone," he said. He sounded a bit sad.

"You re making me feel bad. How terrible... being all by yourself," Suddenly I remembered an important question. "Where s the real Noodle?"

2D sounded surprised at the random query. "Well, I don t know. That old sodder says she s safe, and for once I kinda believe him. I fink she s with Russel, who is apparently a monster now or somefink."

"Oh. I keep hearing they re coming here."

"Really? That would be nice; maybe they d get me off this god-forsaken island!"

"I ve just gotten here, and it seems like a hotel or something, except for not havening anything. But I guess that makes I even more like a vacation; you know, when you first get to the resort and nothing s arrived yet," I voiced.

Suddenly a crashing sound came from the room across 2D s. "The hell...?" I exclaimed.

"Wot was that?" said 2D, who was as surprised as I was.

He sprung up from his bed and we both walked into my room- the source of the noise. Inside was Cyborg, sprawled out on the floor. She didn t look broken or anything, though.

"Master asked I to observe if are in need of supplies," explained the robot in broken English. She sounded a lot like the female GPS Navigator narrator.

"Yes," I replied, as simply as possible, so I wouldn t confuse.

"Please list in 5...4...3..." Cyborg began counting down. "...1. List."

I began to say every single thing I needed, and when I was done, I added scissors and hair bleach - just for fun.

"Thank you," she said in her steely voice, and then stood up and left.

"That was really weird. Cyborg charges around this time, usually, so I don t know why she d come down 'ere..." pondered the blue-haired man.

"I m so glad she came! I was afraid I d be stuck with nothing for a couple days, you know?" I happily sighed.

"What do you need bleach for, though?"

"I ve never done my hair myself, but I really wanted all-blonde hair like Madonna s- in the 80 s, I mean. Same haircut, too. My parents wouldn t let me, though, but now I can finally do it!" I explained.

"That sounds nice. I don t know a thing about hair, though but I m sure it ll turn out lovely," encouraged 2D.

"Oh, thanks!"

Once we returned to the other room, we continued watching the movie, though there was only two minutes of it left- then the credits started rolling.

"Where are you from, anyway?" 2D randomly asked when it was over.

"Oh, uh, Ohio. But I ve lived in nearly every state in America," I laughed.

"Sounds rough. Kids that move around a bunch always turn out to be weirdoes. Oh- you seem normal enough, though!"

"Err, thanks, I guess," I replied, not sure if 2D meant that or not. "What should I do until Cyborg brings my stuff?"

2D chuckled. "Watch another movie?"

I sighed and agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please, somebody tell me how to make this better, this fic is kinda bad XD Any kind of review is appreciated, ** **especially if it's helpful :3**

Once again I snapped awake, this time on my bare mattress.

_When did I come back into my room? _I wondered. Shivers went up and down my body; goose bumps were forming on my arms and legs. Sleeping without a blanket was more uncomfortable than I thought it would be. Beside me was a blinking clock, reading '12:23 P.M.'. I figured it was wrong, and someone had just randomly plugged it in half an hour ago without setting it.

I jumped up from the lumpy mattress and began to stretch—but something in the corner caught my eye. It was a pile of everything I'd asked Cyborg to bring me. Snatching up two fluffy, white towels, I stepped into the bathroom.

After filling the tub with hot water, I cautiously slid into it, and sat with my knees to my chest. Suddenly I cursed under my breath—I'd forgotten the shampoo.

For a moment I remained still and pondered whether or not to step out of the comfortable water, until the bathroom door was flung open. I sat dumbstruck—I could've sworn I'd locked the damn thing.

I tightened my arms' hold on my folded legs and waited to yell at the idiot who'd barged in on me, until the emotionless face of Cyborg Noodle appeared in the doorframe. She held two plastic bottles. I was still a little intimidated by her, and I forgot all about my rage to timidly squeak out, "Uh, hi…"

Her cold, unseeing eyes remained locked on my shocked face. For a moment I wondered if she was going to drown me, until she marched over and shoved the bottles in my clasped arms. Then she jerkily turned around and marched back out the door; not even bothering to close it behind her. Once I was sure she'd left, I observed the bottles. One was shampoo, the other conditioner.

I stood back up, naked as the day I was born, and clicked the door shut. Unfortunately, Cyborg had managed to bust the lock and handle when she kicked it open, but they still worked okay. Just a little splintered.

The rest of the bath was rushed, naturally, and when my hair smelled fruity and clean, I wrapped a towel around myself and picked out a brush from the tall pile. My eyes spotted a box of hair bleach, though, and I grabbed it as well.

After skimming through the directions on the back, I realized I _couldn't_ do my hair on my own. Memories of my big brother and his girlfriend helping me dye my wild mane floated to the surface of my mind.

_Hmmm… _I began contemplating. Finally I made up my mind—I needed 2D's help.

Wearing my baggy track outfit, I stood nervously outside the blue-haired man's room. I knocked lightly on the door, and after a moment, 2D appeared. He smiled, revealing the gap in his top row of teeth, and cheerfully said, "'Ello, love!"

After a bit of convincing, I got him to follow me into the bathroom, and I handed him the box to read. It didn't do much to help the situation, though, and he just sighed and handed it back to me. "I'm not too good wiff directions," he explained.

Eventually I gave up and decided to use common sense. 2D helped with the back of my shoulder-length hair, and I managed the front. I have to admit it was pretty awkward, but there was no way I was bleaching my hair myself. Suddenly I began squealing like a little girl.

"Oh God, it _burns!"_ 2D stood helplessly at my side, listening to my whining.

After a while he decided to take action, and innocently handed me the box. "I fink you've got an hour left…"

"Oh dammit, it burns, though! Thanks for the help, I've, err, got the rest…" I shoved him out the door, closing it behind me. Then I yanked it back open, checked the clock, and estimated how many more minutes in hell there were.

I stared at the pile of damp platinum blonde hair that'd formed at my bare feet. I set the silver scissors on the sink and looked into the mirror.

I'd ended up looking more like Jemima Pearl than Madonna, but that was just fine with me. I ran my fingers through my now neck-length tow-headed hair. I'd slightly over-bleached and my hair looked much more wavy than curly—but I didn't miss the ringlets.

Feeling pleased with my new 'do, I returned to 2D's room—where the door was open. I peered inside, finding the one-and-only Murdoc Niccals with his trusty Cyborg by his side.

"Come in, girly, don't be shy! I've made the decision to tell everyone wot the bloody hell is going on."


	8. Chapter 8 supa short

"Your hai' looks different," acknowledged the green man. I didn't hear him, though. I was too busy observing Cyborg; she was staring at me through the corner of her plastic green eye.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I got some help with it," I said shyly, motioning towards 2D.

"Oh, 2D, _man-up_ a bit! God, wot's next, _makeup _advice?"

The other man's black eyes glared at Murdoc; the tension was thick enough to serve on a plate.

"Ah. Well. Anyways, I'll bet you're wond'ring why you've been dragged into this… this… massive creation, eh?" bellowed Murdoc.

I nodded.

"Well, you're here to help with the… err… 'age group problem', right? I mean, Demon Days was a _hit _with the kids! But now we've got _old men_ listening to our songs."

2D and I raised our eyebrows as if to say 'Aren't _you _an old man?'

"Oh, shut it." He paced across the room. "It's sort of a way to save today's kids."

"Why me, though? There's-"

"Because! You… well… okay, I don't know. I just _knew, _alright? Anyways, you needed a litt'le savin' yourself," Murdoc explained darkly. I furrowed my brows. How much did Murdoc know about my life?

"I 'on't see why you 'ad to come in here, for," 2D pouted. He'd been sitting on his bed the whole time; his lanky arms remaining crossed defiantly.

"We're a _band, _you and me! I thought you'd like to know wot's going on," replied Murdoc, dramatically waving his hands around. He was definitely drunk.

"Look, girly, you're the _evangelist _now, okay?" Murdoc turned back to me.

"I thought-"

Murdoc cut me off again. "That was just a silly little competition to keep the fans from bitingeach other's heads off. There is no evangelist, really, but you're going to play the part."

For a moment, nobody said a word.

Suddenly, Murdoc interrupted the peace, announcing, "Well, kiddies, I've got work to do! See you around, children!" he flounced out of the room, with Cyborg following close by. She stopped for a second once she was standing outside the room, and turned her head completely around while her body stayed in the opposite direction.

She slowly moved her eyes from 2D to me, then snapped her head back around. She slammed the door shut, and a light 'click' was heard. Seconds later, the sound repeated- she'd locked my door as well.

Cyborg locked us in.


	9. Chapter 9

**I wasn't going to update today since it's been kinda bad… but then I got more reviews and I went to Hot Topic and got these AWESOME yellow and red fingerless gloves... I'm wearing them right now. Though I doubt you care, haha. Well, anyways, the new chapter. **_**It's like a wizard's portal!**_

…**BTW, have you seen the new Plastic Beach updates? 'Cos they aren't working for me… :'(**

2D leapt up from his bed—nearly cracking his head on the metal pipe above in the process. He made a dash for his doorknob, and once his long fingers were grasping it, he began furiously yanking on it.

It was definitely locked.

I ran my own fingers through my freshly-dyed hair, searching for a bobby pin to maybe pick the lock with, but there were none. "Of all the days…" I groaned.

"Fuck!" cursed the tall man, leaving my mouth agape. It was the first time I'd heard him cuss.

"I can check my door—maybe she only closed it!" I said hopefully, but only to cheer up 2D. I was almost certain we were both locked in.

"No, 'at's okay. You know, sometimes… sometimes I wish I were dead," he sighed. He resumed his position on the tiny old bed; he looked like a hopeless prisoner.

Many times I felt like giving someone a hug, to make them a bit happier, yet I never did. This time, though, I hesitantly walked towards 2D, then just ran into his arms—nearly choking him with my surprise embrace.

"Wot's 'at for?" he chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"You looked so sad! It made me feel bad, too."

"You are so much like Noodle…" he reminisced.

I sighed and sat close beside 2D. In only about two days, he'd managed to become like an old friend to me.

Suddenly I stiffened. _Isn't this the man I used to have a crush on? _I thought. Now that I really knew the singer, it was weird to remember that. I shrugged it off and began planning a way to get out—there was no chance I was going to be trapped in the same room for months.

"Hold on—Murdoc's still gotta bring me my things, like from my house. Clothes and such. He'll have to open my door then, right?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh, he hasn't brought them yet? I wouldn't count on him ever doing it, then," 2D explained flatly.

"What? But… I only have two outfits, and no laundry machine," I worried.

"Well, I didn't get my own things for a few months, love. 'pose that'd be more of an issue for a girl, though," he replied.

I decided things would simply have to happen naturally, and gave up worrying over the same things.

"Could you get me into that chute? I'm going into my room," I asked.

2D stood up and waited for me to follow him to the opening. He picked me up, and once my hands grasped the ledge, he pushed me in. As I crawled back into my own room, I thought about how being on the island had been making me feel like a little kid. Not in a bad way, though. It was nice to be treated the proper way for my age—kids these days were in such a hurry to get old, then when they were, they tried everything to be young again.

Inside my desolate room, I first tried the door, but it was locked, obviously. I plopped down on the mattress, suddenly remembering the sheets had been brought in. After organizing everything in the pile of necessities, I dressed the bed in the clean white blankets. They'd been freshly taken from the package, and simply smelling them made me feel sleepy.

I began contemplating a nap, until a cockney-accented voice broke through my thoughts.

"You almost done?" called 2D through the chute.

I got up from my bed and sat down in the opening, slowly inching my way down. Halfway I nearly slipped, but once again caught myself at the end of it.

"Ca'ful!" the bluenette laughed, and he helped me down. "Er, so, I just wanted to let you know 'at around this time Cyborg usually brings down lunch. Don't ever try to escape when she opens the door… she really will shoot, you know."

"Oh," I said, not sure whether to be frightened or not.

"Also… about Murdoc—"2D began, but suddenly the sound of my door cracking into the wall was heard.

I jumped against my will. Goosebumps ran down my arms as mechanical footsteps stomped about on my floor; it was Cyborg looking for me. They stopped right in front of the chute's opening.

I clutched 2D's hand without realizing it; I was terrified, but why? It was only a robot… right?

2D's door was thrust open, and once again I jumped. I squeezed the singers hand so tightly it must've been cutting off his circulation. Cyborg was standing in the doorway, a cold, blank expression on her face. 'Lunch' was in her hands—two cans of spam.

She marched up to where 2D and I stood, shoving the cans in our faces. We both took one from her rubber-covered hands and waited for her to leave. Instead, she raised her hand again—and slapped me, right in the face.

"'ey!" yelled 2D, and he raised his own hand, ready to kick ass if needed. I remained where I was, paralyzed by shock.

Cyborg contentedly turned around and left; right before she did, though, I could've sworn I caught a glimpse of a proud smile.

**Ah, 12:30 already? Hurhur. Well okay, I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! They make the world go 'round… *hint hint* (That means you have to review, NAO!) :3**


	10. Chapter 10 Murdoc is drunk again

**I got contacts! And a new Gorillaz shirt! It's the one with Cyborg firing bullets out of her mouth :3 I've got like 5 of their shirts now… I lost count. Oh yeah, and I got more fingerless gloves :3 This is irrelevant to the story…**

**I just wanna add that this was hard to write, it gets awkward…**

I rubbed the red hand-mark on my cheek that Cyborg had left as I sat upon my lumpy blanket-covered mattress. I couldn't get the incident from that afternoon out of my mind.

I glanced at my clock. I hadn't been able to put the correct time, since I had no way of knowing it, so I just guessed when I set it, judging by how dark the waters outside of my window were. The digital face read '11:15 P.M.', but I wasn't tired at all.

Suddenly I remembered 2D had been trying to tell me something about Murdoc before the whole 'Cyborg Incident'. I almost crawled down to his room to ask, but I decided I'd bugged him enough already. He was busy building some new noise machine, anyway.

The distinct rattling of the crappy old lift echoed throughout the hall, and my heart began racing. I silently prayed it wasn't Cyborg.

Two knocks quickly cracked on my door, which was hurriedly thrown open without consent. Instead of glowing green eyes, a pair of bloodshot drunken ones met mine. It was Murdoc, holding a large, hastily-packed duffel bag in his lanky green arms.

"'is arrived in tha post!" he sputtered, and threw it down. "C…clothes!"

Never in my life had I ever seen someone so drunk.

He ambled over to where I sat, and joined me.

"I li' wot 'ou've done wiff tha place."

"Err, thanks…"

"Say, 'ow old are you? 'Cos you 'ook pre'tty old," Murdoc coughed. He awkwardly brushed off a strand of my hair.

"Only 13," I squeaked; this was a time I _didn't _want to boast my age.

Murdoc threw his arms in the air. "Say, isn't your birfday in, like, a _month_ or some'in? I'll 'ave to remember 'at," he yelled. "You could pass for 16, y'know."

I nervously chuckled. _Where the hell is he getting at? _I thought.

"Um… I'll just put these away, then, thanks…" I said, hinting that I wanted the drunk to leave immediately.

"Oh no hurry, 'ove. I fought I could get ta know you…" an arm was slung around my shoulder. My eyes widened in shock—I wondered if Cyborg would kill me if I knocked out her 'Master' with the wooden board behind my dresser.

Suddenly a loud clinging and buzzing—the latter sounding a lot like a vuvuzela—erupted from 2D's room.

"Tha fu' is 'at?" exclaimed Murdoc, who jumped up from my mattress, much to my relief. I slid into the chute and pulled the dresser behind me, just to be safe. Inside, I eavesdropped on the ensuing conversation.

I heard 2D's door slam into the wall, followed by a flurry of drunken insults.

"The bloody 'ell is that fackin' noise?"

"None of your business, you old perv!" yelled 2D.

"Turn 'at shit _off!_" replied Murdoc.

"Call off your damn whale first!"

The arguing went on for another minute until Murdoc finally left—he was in need of more booze.

As soon as I was sure the drunkard was gone, I slid back down into 2D's room. He was lying on his bed, as usual, with his arm across his face. The noise machine was beside him—it looked like a strange keyboard with vuvuelas sticking out of it.

"Hello…" I said quietly, not really sure whether or not it was a good idea to come in.

"That old tosser, hittin' on a girl… you must be traumatized." 2D moved his arm to his side and sat up.

"You could hear all that?" I asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Yeh, the sod was so bloody drunk yeh could hear him outside, prob'ly!" I noticed his eyes had turned white. It looked weird.

I was desperate to change the subject, so I asked, "What's that?" I pointed at the machine on the floor.

"Oh, 'at? It's a Donkatron. I heard whales hate 'em, so I'm gonna set it loud enough to blow its head off!" 2D exclaimed excitedly. He was going on about the whale again, which explained his eye colour.

"Sounds… dangerous," I voiced nervously.

"Don't worry, I've got an immunity to the sound," explained 2D.

I almost laughed, but then I realized the man was serious.

"Oh, I got my clothes!" I reported.

"That's great, love!" he replied.

I turned around to checked 2D's door—and it was open. I excitedly told this to the singer, who sighed with relief.

"I guess I can just walk into my room now, instead of crawl through the chute… or at least until Cyborg comes back tomorrow," I shivered.

"You staying up? You could always watch a horror flick," offered 2D.

"I'd probably fall asleep, sorry…" I felt really bad for turning him down. I ran over and gave him a hug, then said goodnight as I stepped into the hall to go into my own room. Once inside, I opened the duffel bag, shrugging off bad memories. I began pulling out the many pairs of jeans, tees, dresses, leggings and the likes. The bag held the contents of my entire room at home, and thus was as big as myself.

_Huh, _I thought. _This looks a lot like a body bag, come to think of it._


	11. Chapter 11 a special arrival

**Here's a link to a picture of Maffy. You know, the chick. Sooo check it out if you're curious as to what she's supposed to look like. **

**http : / /felicity23 . deviantart . com /#/d3dxo7p  
**

1 week later

"Ugh…" I grumbled as I wiped the saltwater from my eyes. Murdoc had called 2D and me up to the roof to watch for _something-_ he wouldn't say _what- _and the wind was continually blowing brackish water in our faces. The gusts were so strong, it was actually scaring me. Was whatever we were watching for causing these drafts?

Glancing over at my blue-haired friend, I could see he was pensive as well. He sat on his bottom, knees to his chin, with a deep expression in his charcoal eyes. Murdoc was on his back with his trusty rum to the left. Suddenly the wind picked up so sharply, I could've sworn I felt my feet lift off the ground. The glass bottle flew over the edge and plunged into the violent ocean below.

Murdoc cursed loudly and stormed back down the stairs into the building—for more rum, no doubt.

Cyborg was in her dark little cupboard charging, thankfully, so it was just the singer and me on the roof then, left to fend for ourselves against whatever evils lay ahead.

"D'you see 'at?" 2D asked, sitting up quickly. His eyes widened.

"See what?" I replied nervously. I was even more scared than before.

2D stood up and grabbed the railing, trying to get a good look at whatever it was he saw. Out of nowhere, he gasped loudly, and I immediately rushed over.

A large mass of God-knows-what was moving at dangerous speeds—straight towards the island.

"We should get him!" I exclaimed, meaning Murdoc. I didn't like saying his name.

The mass drew nearer and nearer, until I could make out something like a large brown rock. A ripple of shock shook my insides—could the rock be Russel? And if it was Russel, did he have Noodle?

"It's Russ!" yelled 2D excitedly. "He's come to save us!"

The man dashed down into the building, and I followed closely. We made our way down the stairs and into the lift, jabbing the buttons until it slowly began moving. He yanked open the graffiti-covered doors and we ran out onto the pink foam ground.

Murdoc stood at the very end of the island, frigid sea water licking his heeled boots. He held a bottle of rum in his hand, the other clutched into a fist by his side. It almost looked as if the man was shaking.

I held 2D's arm with my fingertips and watched the water with him. Everyone was still and silent, waiting for the giant's arrival.

Soon the sea became too shallow for the monster, and Russel began walking to the shore. I couldn't see where he was looking, but I could see he was mad. The entire island shook with each footstep he made, and soon he stood on the make-shift island. He stopped in his tracks for a few moments, taking the strange place in, and then held his hand to his mouth.

_Huh? _I thought—then realized he must have Noodle stashed behind his teeth.

I was right. Out climbed a thin, quaint-looking woman, who had a white mask covering her face. Silky black hair swished madly with each gust of wind. She was let down to the pink Styrofoam ground, and once there, she stood perfectly still.

A tiny, graceful hand clutched the side of the mask, and she slowly pulled it off.


	12. Chapter 12 Get ready to squee!

Everyone- including me- held their breath. Noodle kept tilting her head to the right, as if to hide something. She pretended to be observing the island before her. Then, very slowly, she turned around to face the inhabitants.

The first person she laid her bright, mischievous eyes on was 2D. A smirk formed on her face—a playful one. I wasn't expecting it at all, and when her half-hidden eyes jumped to my face, I felt a pang of surprise in my stomach.

A dark purple bruise covered the right side of her face from her eyebrow to her cheek. I already knew she had it—but why was I so shocked anyways?

Her expression softened into curiosity as she studied me. I could've sworn she raised an eyebrow in bafflement, but due to the dark strands of hair swaying across her forehead, I couldn't be sure.

Abruptly the young woman jerked to her right, and once making eye-contact with Murdoc, began walking furiously towards him. Mid-way, she broke into a swift run and upon reaching the man, leapt up and slapped him sharply across the face.

"Ack—the 'ell?" Murdoc yelled in bewilderment. He rubbed the red mark that was forming and stepped back a few feet. It was obvious he and Noodle knew something 2D and I didn't.

"Five years. That is too long for a vacation, Murdoc," she spat in a fading Japanese accent.

Russel finally moved, following his beloved little girl over to 2D. I peered into his enormous face, noticing he looked extremely tense and irritated. Noodle then stood perfectly straight in front of 2D, trying to ignore my presence. The wind dramatically played with her choppy black locks, twisting them about her serious face.

2D looked at her, but didn't say anything. His mouth was half-open in shock; his arms dangled limply at his sides. Noodle—about the same height as me—grabbed 2D about his stomach and squeezed as hard as her fatigued body would allow. I staggered back a few feet at once, allowing them space. I felt like a voyeuristic weirdo, even if it was just a simple hug.

"Noo'le, I—" 2D stuttered. "Where ya been, love?"

The petite Asian let out a dark chuckle and let go.

**Inside the beach… two hours later**

Noodle had followed 2D into his room, where they had been talking excitedly nonstop. Feeling left out and a bit jealous, I walked outside to see the giant Russel. He was too large to go inside the beach, and therefore had been left lying on the pink Styrofoam ground. I rounded the corner of the white housing and approached the man, who was just outside the Record Shack.

At once I could see he was beginning to shrink to normal, but he was still quite large. His saucer-sized eyes were closed, but opened when he heard my light footsteps. A smile was forced across his face, and I nervously returned one.

"H-hello," I whimpered, trying to sound cheerful. "Are you alright out here all alone?"

"Hello, I'm perfectly fine," his voice was gruff and quiet, with an obvious New York accent. "What are you doin' out here, you on some album or something?" He eyed me, probably thinking I was too young to be on my own.

"Oh no, I'm an evangelist or what-not… I'm not here by choice though," I explained.

"That bastard stole you or somethin', right? I wouldn't be surprised…"

"Yes… um, are you sure you're okay? What if it rains?" I asked with genuine care.

"I think I'll go back to normal in a few hours. You should go inside, it's cold out here," he replied.

"Okay, it was nice to meet you…" I started back to the opening.

_In the morning, will Russel be normal sized, then? _I wondered.

Inside the lift, I immediately jabbed the button for 2D's room. I had a plan to spy on him and Noodle. The small box shook as the doors forced themselves open, and I silently pressed my body against the wall outside of 2D's door—which had been left ajar.

Not a single sound drifted from his room, which left me wondering if the pair was in it at all. Cautiously I peered into the doorway—and inside was a sight that forever changed my stay on Plastic Beach.

2D and Noodle were in the middle of a long kiss.


	13. Chapter 13 Equus

'**Equus' by Blonde Redhead. Listen to it while you read this.**

I whipped my head away from the corner and made a mad dash for… somewhere. Anywhere but that scene. In my haste I bumped into someone, and I could feel a liquid splash everywhere.

"Ah—sorry!" I exclaimed, and ran my hand quickly through my fringe to see what I'd done.

"Fu… loo' wot you did. My drin…" stuttered Murdoc. I'd spilled his drink. He was dizzy and his accent was more heavy than usual, meaning once again, he was drunk.

"Sorry… sorry…" I whimpered, eyeing cautiously the door behind me that I'd fled from. Voices—Noodle and 2D's—had begun to drift from within it, meaning they'd heard the commotion. My shirt collar was grabbed, and surprisingly I felt my feet lifting from the floor.

I let out a sharp cry as Murdoc dragged me to the lift with staggering speed—well, considering he was drunk. The lift's doors hesitantly shut, and I was released from the tight grasp.

"Be ca'ful wha' you get ya self in to," the man spat, crossing his lanky arms. The small elevator began moving, and I wondered where we were going.

"What… how did you know? Err… do you?" I questioned. I didn't get a reply, only the creaky opening of the doors once again. Immediately a wave of buzzes and hums greeted my ears, as well as the heavy scent of gasoline. Murdoc shoved me out of the way and went about his own business without any explanation.

I hesitated, but followed him out of the lift. It violently shut behind me, nearly taking my leg with it. A gasp escaped my throat as I looked back at the elevator, and quickened my pace.

I found Murdoc bent in front of a dirty mini-fridge, arse in the air as he tossed things out of the way; searching for any form of alcohol. I gathered my courage in a breath, and slowly tapped his shoulder. Immediately I stepped a few feet back, bracing myself for an explosion of drunken rage.

"Wot is it _now_?" he yelled, flinging his arms dramatically in the air. Murdoc turned around and spotted me. His reaction was a face-palm. "Fo'got 'bout you."

Once again my collar was grabbed, and I was dragged across the large, messy room to a cupboard. Suddenly a pang of fear struck my stomach as I realized a memory had disappeared from my thoughts.

_What is this? I've seen it before… so why can't I remember? _

Murdoc shoved me against the small cupboard, letting go of my shirt in the process.

"Seen 'is b'fore, yeh?"

I nodded, but stopped. My thoughts froze. _Did _I know it? The memory was so faint. A headache rippled through my broken train of thought, and Murdoc cackled.

"Jus' as I suspected."

He resumed his position at the fridge, leaving me to ponder what he meant. He _knew _something. Why did I have to be left out of everything?

Minutes later Murdoc returned, holding a drink. I started to stand up from my criss-crossed seat on the floor, when red lights began flashing. The cupboard in front of me flung open, smacking me.

"Eh…!" I yelped as an oil-covered Cyborg leapt from within it, ripping way from countless wires.

"ON DUTY!" she reported, in a more life-like voice than before. She smoothly ran out of my view, and was gone.

_Was she upgraded? _I wondered, marveling at her new-found speed and agility.

A bottle smashed to the right of me, shattering glass into my arm. I quickly stood up and faced Murdoc, who'd let go of the drink in shock. The expression on his face changed my angry feelings into horror. I ignored the blood coming from the painful shards of glass in my arm.

"What is it? What's happening?" I demanded of the tired old man. Once again he grabbed me, but I was getting used to it. He tossed me into the lift, where emergency lights were flashing as well. He pressed a combination of buttons, and jumped out of the elevator before the doors closed.

"Wait!" I yelled, but it was too late. I was alone.

The lift began to move downwards, farther and farther until I felt my head would explode.

_How far can this thing go?_

Sharply, it came to a halt. The doors opened, revealing an empty, serene room. Cautiously, I stepped into it, and froze. The room was completely dark, stirring some bad feelings inside myself. I turned to re-enter the lift, but felt no doors there. The lift was gone, and in its place were cold, metal walls.

A scream was caught in my throat, and I choked and gagged on it. Blinking, I began to follow the walls around the entire room, to see what I was working with. Halfway through feeling the steely walls, the unmistakable creaking of the lift sounded.

I paused, sweaty hands still on the wall, and listened intently to figure out if the approaching person—or people—was an enemy or a friend. The creaking stopped, then resumed as the elevator doors opened. Footsteps began approaching nearer and nearer to where I stood—vulnerable, with no defense but myself.


	14. Chapter 14 The Unraveling Begins

"I can't see a fing in 'ere."

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was only 2D.

"Hey 2D!" I desperately called, holding onto the faint hope that he could hold the lift and get us out.

"Wha—you're 'ere too? What for? Noo'le's wiff me!"

_Oh. Great. So the young lovers are_ _together._

"_What?_" I called into the darkness. Who was that voice?

"Wot d'you mean, 'what'?" replied the cockney accent a few feet from me. My eyes had adjusted as much as possible, but yet I could still only see the outlines of figures.

"I… never mind. How did you and her get down here? And… why?"

"Murdoc-san forced us here. There… must be an emergency…" Noodle spoke up. Her voice was intriguing. When she mentioned the 'emergency', it wavered slightly.

_She knows something. _

"What?" I called again. Where was that voice coming from?

"Murdoc-san forced…" Noodle began to repeat. "Ah, who _are _you talking to? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes…" Something's in my head.

"Ah, I don't believe we ever had a formal greeting. I'm Noodle."

"Oh, yes I'm a huge fan!" _You USED to be. _"My name's Maffy." _That isn't your real name._

After every sentence, that cold, unfeeling voice had something to say. It was a familiar sound, but I couldn't quite put my finger on whose it was.

I began walking across the square room to the two outlines of bodies, so we could stay together. Halfway through, though, I tripped on something protruding from the ground.

"What _is _that…?" I coughed, wondering what'd caused me to fall so hard when I couldn't even see it.

"You okay, love?" A hand reached down to help me up. Once on my own two feet, the shorter figure—Noodle, I assumed—bent over and touched the object. Lights immediately flickered on throughout the room. The object I'd tripped over was a light switch… placed on the floor.

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of my chest, as the three of us began falling. I landed hard on my back, the metallic taste of blood flooding into my mouth. 2D and Noodle fell to my left.

"Wot the 'ell?" gasped the man, sitting up and rubbing his head. He must've built up a tolerance to a certain degree of pain, after years of living with the abusive bassist. I, though, had not, and remained still on my back, staring at the ceiling.

Noodle casually stood up and brushed off the injury. "Someone is messing with us."

She loomed over me, observing my arm, which was covered in dried blood by then. The glass shards were still stuck in my skin. In a surge of energy, I sat up, violently coughing up the blood that'd accumulated from the fall. Noodle watched closely, like a doctor observing a patient.

"I believe I know what is going on."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**THE UNRAVELING**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope this doesn't get too corny… Please give me some constructive criticism in the reviews, and feel free to tell me some negative things! There's always room for improvement!**

I didn't even have time to scream before the room once again flipped over. This time it was more like a real room, with the light switch vertical on the far left wall. My already sore self landed—once again—in an awkward position, resulting in even more bruising.

2D had caught Noodle and was helping her up like a gentlemen—neither was injured farther than a bit of a scare from the random room-turning. I, on the other hand, lay sulking on the ground, wallowing in my wounds. I was by far the weakest in the group.

The lift came snaking down the track, and was soon in view of the group. Strangely, though, it was upside-down.

It stopped- as if the ceiling were the proper ground- and the doors opened to reveal a calm Murdoc Niccals. He casually strolled out and onto the ceiling—defying gravity. Sensing danger, I braced myself, and just in time—with a snap of his fingers, Murdoc sent the metal room tumbling once more, until he was on the same ground as Noodle, 2D, and me.

"Murdoc-san, what is the meaning of this?" demanded the purple-haired Asian as she helped up her blue-haired companion. "You're supposed to be helping—"

"I _am! _That's why you're all in this room. We're _safe_."

"But the pirates—"

"Pirates?" sputtered 2D. "Wot is going—"

"My… err… I have an auto-piloted weapon handling it…" argued the green man.

"You mean… the replacement?" spat Noodle, in a cold, unforgiving voice.

"How do you know about her…?" gasped Murdoc, with genuine shock.

"As if I wouldn't know! I wasn't shielded off from all news in Hell, like you _lied_ about. Were you really so naive as to think I wouldn't hear about _it?"_

I sat a few feet from the others, watching the argument fold out before my eyes. I felt hopeless, and my body was in constant pain from the violent tossing of the room, and the glass shards still stuck in my arm.

_Here I come-! _The voice from earlier screamed in my brain.

I jumped in shock, but was too late—cold, steely hands grabbed under my chin, snapping my head back in an attempt to break my neck.

A muffled cry escaped my lips as my hands ineffectively tried to pry the artificial ones off my face. They soon gave up breaking my neck, and instead covered my mouth and nose… slowly strangling me.

"Hey-!" I heard yells from the other three, and soon felt the perpetrator being ripped off of me. With a final yank, I was free, and began hyperventilating to make up for the oxygen deprivation.

Collapsing on the ground, I saw my assailant. Above me stood Cyborg Noodle, thrashing about but held tightly in Murdoc's grip.

_I'll get you alone next time… you won't be so lucky—_

With a loud crack, Murdoc deactivated his robotic slave, and Cyborg lifelessly fell to the ground beside me.

"'Ey, love, you okay? You're one tough girl…" 2D reached under me and lifted me off the ground. Standing up, I glanced at Noodle's face, observing a hint of jealously.

_No… she wouldn't be jealous of some teenager… would she? _I wondered.

"Murdoc-san. What just happened? I can't believe _your _creation just tried to kill an innocent person!" shouted a furious Noodle.

"She'll be okay, wot we need is to worry 'bout the _pirates! _Who's fighting them if Cyborg is down 'ere…?" snapped Murdoc.

"I'll go," Noodle firmly decided. "Russel-san should be hiding somewhere as well."

"Noods! 'Ou can't go fightin' pirates all by yourself!" exclaimed 2D, being his usual caring self.

"Russel-san has my secret weapon. I was birthed for this kind of action!" she shouted back, raising her fist in the air as she said it. "The pirates came here from following me. I am ready!"

Without another word, Noodle marched over to 2D and kissed him. For a good ten seconds, I watched in shock, until finally the brave axe princess disappeared into the lift. The room stayed quiet until the creaking sound could no longer be heard.

Finally, Murdoc spoke up. "Well, I need to… talk to someone. Outside. Make a few deals, y'know? 'S wot I do best!" and with that, Murdoc entered a lift that I hadn't even noticed before. Plastic Beach was getting stranger by the minute.

"Wot'll we do?" demanded 2D.

"I can't trust you to fight, 'as for sure…" began Murdoc. "How 'bout you stay with the girl. Neither of you is fit for fightin'."

"What if you all die and the pirates come to kill us? We need guns!" I gasped, realizing for the first time how damaged my vocal cords were.

"Hah!" laughed Murdoc. "That's quite dark, young lady. We can handle a few invaders. But if it's guns ya want, it's guns ya can 'ave. I'll be back with a little something…" and the lift doors snapped shut.

\ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~. /

**So, exciting, yes? In the next chapter, I believe Maffy will consult 2D about the kissing incident in chapter 12, so look forward to that! Please review with any comments, criticism, ideas, or rage!**


	16. Chapter 16 To Be Continued

**I'm back! Also, this story shall be continued.**

I followed the lift with my eyes until it disappeared. For a moment, all was silent.

Suddenly, in a burst of emotion, I spun around to face 2D.

"What's going on between you and Noodle?" I choked. The little five-year-old me showed, the little girl hearing 'Gorillaz' for the first time. I didn't want to believe my fictional heroes would ever change.

"Oh, ah…" the man was visibly nervous as he put his hand behind his head and hunched over like an old lady. "We're close friends; I mean… she could die out 'ere, a farewell kiss is nofin'."

I caught my tongue before I could ask about when Noodle was in his room. _They don't know you saw that, _I reminded myself.

I held back disappointment and squeaked out a feeble "Oh." Murdoc tripped out of the lift, saving the singer and me from an awkward silence. In his arms were one Tommy gun and one rifle. They were shoved into our faces before we had a chance to decide which gun we wanted.

The aging bassist looked flustered as he shooed the singer and me into the dirty lift; he followed close behind. Once 2D and I were situated, we realized Murdoc was no longer with us; he'd pushed the elevator buttons then slipped out. That sneaky bastard.

Once scrambling outside, my blue-haired companion and I parted ways without a word. My hands shook as they held the—rifle. I'd gotten the rifle. _I don't even know how to use a rifle! _I exclaimed, but was sure to keep all comments in my head in case an enemy was lurking close by.

Plastic Beach had turned into Melted Plastic Cesspool. Planes grazed the tops of fake palm trees, some even flinging them across the beach. Every so often something was dropped from the cargo of one of said planes, smashing into the ground and therefore causing further damage.

The pirates not only operated planes; some were traipsing about the island with large guns, shooting at anything that could be considered alive. One heavily-armed pirate—clad in military garb and complete with a green cap—turned his gaze to me and chuckled. The gun was aimed at my face, and I leapt into the bushes beside me with only seconds to spare.

Quickly I shimmied my way through the growth, careful to not be seen. Once the bushes ended, though, there was nothing but bare beach. About twenty feet way was the Record Shack.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath, and then crouched down to think. As I slung my gun over my shoulder, something above caught my eye. Not only were there an unnatural amount of clouds in the sky, despite the dry, humid air, but Murdoc was atop the white building, doing… something.

_That sneaky bastard, _I thought once more, then made a wild dash for the record shack. Several pirates caught sight of me and began firing, but I felt nothing. I'd read stories of soldiers in war being shot and not knowing it; maybe I'd been shot, maybe not.

I tore into the Shack and began barricading it with little records, but then I realized that was a stupid idea.

"H-hello?" a Scottish voice called. I slung my rifle into position, ready to bluff firing, when I saw it was only an obese man. He seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. My gun was facing backwards, anyway.

"Oh- ah- may I, err, use this shack?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"You certainly can! Glad to see young people getting into records and not those new-fangled mp3's," he replied in a heavy Scottish accent. I hardly understood what he was saying.

"Well, yes, but—you do realize what's going on outside, don't you?"

"HA! I haven't been outside in months!" he laughed. "Maybe you could help me?"

_Hmm… he would make a very sturdy barricade… _I reasoned. "Okay."

"Great! Now if yeh could just turn me 'round here…"

_Crap! _I thought. _I'm going to need help for this._"I need to get a friend first!" I explained, and then dashed out of the safe shack without any thought.

I kept my back to the wall of the record store as I crept along looking for a head of blue hair. I spotted the unnatural colour, but next to another—purple. Oh well. I flailed my arms in the air, hoping to get 2D and Noodle's attention, but they were busy firing away. I flipped my rifle around and imitated what I'd seen in the movies, and after a few tries, a bullet was fired.

I was prepared. I aimed my rifle to my left and fired as many times as I could while running towards the couple. I don't think I hit any pirates, but I did hit a seagull and a pelican—strange.

Out of breath, I yelled over the bullets and bombs, "Hey! That shack…"

2D stopped firing for a moment, but Noodle kept going, as if she were a weapon herself.

"'Ere's no time!" the singer explained. "We need to find Murdoc or Russ!" he then continued firing. It didn't look like he was hitting much.

"He's on the roof, doing… something," I argued. "Where's Russel?"

"Water- 'an't miss him- but no one's leavin' yet! Not wiffout Murdoc's direction,"

It was then that my mind was set.

I sprinted as fast as I could possibly go towards the opening to Plastic Beach. A single pirate blocked the entrance, and I fired my gun—actually hitting him in the leg. I leapt over the body and dashed through the building, not stopping until I was in Murdoc's study.

Murdoc was running out of the room, and looked quite annoyed at my presence.

"No one can leave without you!" I exclaimed, and Murdoc simply grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the lift. Waiting for the elevator to stop was the only break we had, and as soon as the doors opened, we continued running.

My gun was grabbed from me and Murdoc held it confidently, unlike my usage of it. Finally I stood at the shore, waiting for Russel. "What about 2D and Noodle?" I curiously asked, as the devious bassist looked more than ready to leave them—in fact, he obviously would've left me as well if I hadn't caught him.

Noodle came in to view as soon as Russel was standing on the beach, and 2D trailed close behind. Murdoc looked a little disappointed, but Russel held out his hand for the group. With his other, he slashed a plane from the sky with a single swipe.

_I thought he was going to go back to normal, _I thought, hoping he wasn't permanently a mutant.

We quietly slipped from Plastic Beach, leaving behind memories—both good and bad.

Bullets continued firing, but none hit any living creature any more. Suddenly I became aware of blood soaking my left shoulder, but it didn't really hurt. Everyone looked weary, anyways.

The Gorillaz, united at last, and me, the Evangelist, drifted towards the horizon. It wasn't clear where we were going, but I had an idea—Kong Studios.


End file.
